


Tender

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [26]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Becca overhears something tender on the baby monitor.Prompt:24. Tender
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 7





	Tender

The monitor crackled on and the sound stirred Becca awake. Her eyes found the red numerals of the alarm clock on her bedside, letting her know she’s only been asleep for two hours and eleven minutes. She reached out to turn the video of the baby monitor screen on. 

The color was greyscale but even in her delirium she could see Dakota certainly was _not_ in her crib. 

In a blind panic Becca turned the volume of the monitor up all the way. Newborns don’t just disappear!? 

She was just about to scream for Ethan, her arm shooting out to his side of the bed, when a smooth tenor whispered through the speakers. 

“ _Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill   
For my darling, I love you” _

Ethan’s gentle coo as he sang to their daughter lulled her back to sleep. Both of the Ramsey girls feeling peaceful and utterly safe. 


End file.
